


Be at ease, Eagle.

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Series: Beloved Darlings [1]
Category: 7 Seeds
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Tapi kurasa nanti... aku akan menyaksikan kematian mereka lagi.</p>
</blockquote><br/><b>A/N</b>: 7SEEDS milik Tamura Yumi, tak ada keuntungan dari pembuatan fic ini. Spoiler dari <i>tankobon</i> 21.
            </blockquote>





	Be at ease, Eagle.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanamu Abadi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/41500) by mesti. 



> _untuk Taka yang namanya saya pinjam dari Aramaki_

#### setidaknya aku tahu di mana sebelumnya kalian mati-matian hidup

Kita adalah relik. Dunia berganti seperti pada mula ia berada. Sedangkan kita tidak. Kita membeku. Perasaan kita membeku bersama waktu di Hokkaido. Kenanganmu tertinggal di sana. Raga kami di sana... Hanya beberapa bulan dan kau menganggap kami temanmu yang abadi.

Kau keliru, Taka. Kaulah teman kami yang abadi.

Kau akan mengelaknya jika kami berkata demikian. Kau akan membuktikannya dengan dua sosok yang selalu mendampingimu selama belasan tahun. Bagimu, kami kenangan yang tak mampu kau lupakan. Bagimu, kami adalah pengingat akan ketidakmampuanmu untuk bertarung hidup-mati dan pengingat kau bukan pemberani seperti yang mereka kira. Kau pernah ingin berakhir sesaat setelah kami tiada.

Kau tak sanggup melawan pikiran-pikiran nestapa bahwa kau gagal dan kami meninggal—

—sebatas itu sajakah kau mengenang kami?

Taka, seandainya kami masih memiliki suara, kami akan meneriakkan pikiran tadi hanya kebodohan. Kematian kami bukan kegagalanmu dan kegagalanmu tak perlu kau takuti. Apa kau ingat cerita kami di masa lalu? Duduk di bangku cadangan sementara teman-teman berlaga di lapangan _baseball_? Atau tak sempurna menarikan tarian Yuzuru karena tak mampu mendalami perasaan Si Bangau?

Akan selalu hadir dalam hidupmu orang-orang yang menganggapmu tak berguna, tak mampu. Lalu, mengapa harus mendengarkan mereka jika Koshien-mu bukanlah penerimaan atau pengakuan mereka?

Ketika kau lupa, kami akan mengingatkanmu lewat _Fubuki_ dan _Mitsuru_ -mu. Koshien-mu adalah hidup milikmu, Taka. Hidupmu, kau jalani dalam pengembaraan dan harapan-harapan. Hidupmu demi masa depan akan berlangsung lebih lama daripada milik kami. Itu sebuah pertandingan lain di Koshien-mu. Kau tak perlu cemas, tak ragu tentang itu. Kami yang selalu bersamamu telah melihat kemenangan.

Dan jika pada masa itu kau kehilangan kami sekali lagi, kami mohon agar kau tak putus asa. Kami tidak akan menghilang darimu. Kami yang tak bergerak bersama waktu akan bersamamu selalu. Jiwa kami akan bersemayam dalam benakmu. Kami akan hadir ketika kau mengingat kami.

Jika suatu saat kehidupan membuatmu risau kembali, tenanglah, Taka. Sebab kami selalu bersamamu.


End file.
